This invention relates to portable flotation platforms, and more particularly to platforms adapted to be deployed in shallow bodies of water for supporting loads, such as equipment and hunting dogs, above the level of the body of water.
Duck hunters hunting in wetland areas having shallow bodies of water typically rely on dogs to retrieve the fowl that they down. When the hunter is in a boat, the dogs can stand-by in the boat with the hunter, but this is often not desirable and a better place for the dogs at the hunt is needed. When the bodies of water are shallow enough to allow the hunter to stand but not for the dogs to do so, the dogs must stand-by on firm ground, which is not always available nearby, or the dogs must keep themselves afloat in the water which is exhausting and perhaps even dangerous to the dogs. Again a better place for the dogs to stand-by is needed.
Similarly, fishermen, environmentalists and park personnel frequenting wetlands with shallow bodies of water need to support their respective equipment above the level of the water. In some areas, the use of a boat, even a small boat or canoe, is not practical because of the shallow depth of the water or because excessive portage of the boat would be required. In a manner similar to hunters seeking a better place for their dogs on trips to the wetlands, these users of the wetlands seek a better place for their equipment.
Among the features of the invention is the provision of a portable flotation platform which may be carried by the user to and from the wetlands site of use. Another feature is the provision of a platform for the support of a load of equipment or hunting dogs above the water level in a generally stationary position.
More particularly, a portable flotation platform is disclosed for supporting a load of equipment or hunting dogs above the level of a shallow body of water. The platform includes a deck constructed to be of an overall density less than that of water and presenting a rigid upper member for carrying the load above the water level. An anchor is provided as part of the platform which when deployed engages the bottom of the body of water to hold against movement across the bottom and extends up toward the surface of the water. The deck has at least one connector for detachably securing the deck to the anchor to prevent horizontal movement of the deck across the water. A carrying attachment is provided on the deck for enabling a user to carry the platform to and from a point of deployment in the body of water, preferably in a manner similar to a back pack.
Among other features of the invention are an anti-skid upper surface to prevent movement of the load across the deck, an interior storage chamber in the deck for housing the anchor when not in use, an adjustable length anchor to accommodate bodies of water of differing depths and a stop detachably secured on the anchor to limit upward movement of the deck, such as might otherwise occur with wave action on the body of water.